The history of bathing is as early as time itself. The natural odor and dirt accumulated by an individual that has not bathed is pretty evident to individuals in close proximity. Throughout history, civilization has had different ways of taking and utilizing bathing techniques. For instance, the Romans were famous for their baths. The Romans were known for frequenting inexpensive public baths. These baths may have had attendants, lounges and other amenities.
However, just bathing whether in running or other forms of water does not always accomplish the goal of cleaning the body. For example, if an individual were to spray his/her car down with water, the act of eliminating dirt form the vehicle would not be accomplished. In fact, the vehicle would likely be as dirty after the application of water as it was before it was sprayed. In order to effectuate adequate cleaning of any article, a cleaning agent is typically used in conjunction with some sort of agitation.
Washing is typically done by the use of a liquid, a cleaning agent and a cleaning apparatus. It is usually an essential part of good hygiene and health. Frequently, a soap and/or detergent may be used to assist in the emulsification of dirt particles and other contaminants that may have collected on a body.
The use of a bath scrubber has been known for some time. The typical bath scrubber has a hand held portion and an abrasive portion. The bath scrubber may be held by a user and the abrasive portion is fitted against the surface of the body to be washed whereby the abrasive portion may agitate the contaminants and/or dirt particles which thereby releases the contaminants and/or dirt particles from the portions of the body to be cleansed. Other types of scrubbers eliminate the hand held portions and are commonly referred to as scrubbies. Scrubbies are essentially a ball of semi-abrasive material similar to a sponge where the scrubby may retain some emulsification agent such as soap and the like and be used by the individual to clean the body of contaminants.
However, these scrubbies or hand held scrubbers generally require extensive user interaction and may not adequately release dirt particles and contaminants from the body. Additionally, the bath scrubber must be used with sufficient force to dislodge the contaminants and dirty particles from the body. Often, the user does not use adequate force or is unable to do so.
Additionally, these scrubbers still require a cleaning agent to be applied either separately to the body or directly to the scrubber. No invention exists for a scrubber that may have a self contained cleaning agent enclosed therein and released upon request by the user.
According to embodiments as described herein, an improved apparatus for cleansing is provided wherein the improved apparatus may be automated and require less physical force by the user to operate.